


Knight in Black Vinyl

by cemm



Series: Boys in Black Vinyl [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Leather Kink, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Sherlock in Heels, Shoe Kink, sherlock in black latex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemm/pseuds/cemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is confused or is it aroused. Sherlock is a bit not good. And Mary, well she is just plain forgotten.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Black Vinyl

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. No Brit picked. Don't own just borrowing. Please forgive any mistakes....on a chrome book and corrections are a bitch.

John was confused or was it aroused. At this point he really had no fucking clue. All he knew was that he was in an abandoned warehouse at 3 fucking oclock in the morning with his barmy best friend. His barmy best friend who at this moment was trying to figure out how to get them out of the abandoned warehouse. So it was a normal Tuesday night or was it Wednesday morning for the good Dr. Never mind that he really should be in bed next to his lovely wife. Never mind that he had to go to the clinic in about 5 hours. Nope it was all good. John H Watson was all good. He was sitting on a pile of boxes in a damp warehouse in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night and it was all good. Well it was all good until a certain consulting detective decided to remove his beloved coat. And then it all went to hell in a hand basket.

"Sherlock?"  
"Hm..."  
"What the hell are you wearing?"  
"Hm"  
"What the hell are you wearing?'  
"I heard you the first time John. I would have thought it was perfectly clear what I was wearing."  
"But why?"  
"Case."  
"Of course. Hold on...what case?"  
"Don't be stupid it doesn't suit you. This case. The one we are working on."  
"You mean the one where you dragged me out of my warm bed with my warm wife and where we got locked inside an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night with no mobile coverage."  
"Yes that one. For the record there was no dragging of anyone. I believe you met me at your door moments after I texted you.'  
Yes that was true. John had jumped at the chance to go on a case with the consulting detective. He did not ask the particulars of the case trusting that Sherlock knew what he was doing. That was his first mistake of the evening. The second was taking a hard look at exactly what the good detective had on under his enormous coat. He was wearing shiny black leather looking trousers that were tight. Oh so very tight and oh so very shiny. And wait no they weren't leather exactly maybe more vinyl or perhaps latex. Yes latex...he would say latex. And black and shiny and tight. Yes latex and black and shiny and tight. John felt his mind start on a loop of black shiny latex tightness as he watched the 6 foot something detective prance(yes he is prancing in shiny black tight latex trousers) about the warehouse. John felt a wee bit dizzy and a lot bit confused. Why were latex trousers needed for a Tuesday night Wednesday morning case in an abandoned warehouse.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Hmmm"The consulting detective was kind of enough to stop his prancing which enabled the good doctor to collect some of his wits about him.  
"Why are you wearing shiny black tight latex trousers on a Tuesday?"John asked quite proud of himself that he had managed to get the whole sentence out with only a small amount of drool escaping. Nice job Captain he thought to himself. See you are the pillar of strength and stability.  
"Vinyl John, the trousers are vinyl."  
Hmm that's what I thought then I wasn't sure so I went with latex."'  
"No latex. Allergy.'  
"Really never knew.You should have told me. Could have been messy business with the gloves and all..."  
"Not really i knew you always used latex free gloves."  
"True....Sherlock?"  
"Hmmm..'  
"Why are you wearing shiny black tight vinyl trousers on a Tuesday?"  
"Wednesday."  
"What?"  
"It is technically Wednesday John not Tuesday..."  
"Right so it is so why are you wearing shiny black tight vinyl trousers on a Wednesday?"  
"They went with the boots."It was at this statement that the good doctor's brain went officially offline. He quickly closed his eyes somewhere deep inside him hoping that he would open them and be back in his safe warm bed with his warm wife. Safe he knew Mary wasn't. That ship had sailed when she tried to kill his best friend. The best friend who currently had resumed his prancing.  
John carefully opened his eyes, this time steadying himself against the trousers. It just so happened that at this very moment the good detective decided to add a pirouette to his prancing routine and John found himself eyeballs to vinyl encased arse. And what an arse it was. It was like looking at two ripe vinyl covered peaches. They looked so plum and lush and juicy and Captain John H Watson found quite a bit more drool making its way out of his opened mouth. His hand had somehow wandered over to the front of his rather tight jeans and began to stroke the quickly hardening member as he began to think how lovely it would be to rut against the vinyl covered peaches. To nestle between the soft vinyl covered mounds. A sound might have escaped his mouth at this point the good doctor had lost all control of well everything. And here is where John third mistake of the evening came in. He looked down at the shoes that matched the shiny black tight vinyl trousers...He supposed they were shoes or perhaps more boot like he supposed. They were made of the same shiny black vinyl material which would explain why the detective thought they matched. They stopped mid thigh like pirate boots which John thought was fitting since Sherlock always wanted to be a pirate. There were laces up the back of the boots and the heels added a good half a foot to the already giraffe sized detective. John's hand that had moments before been caressing his rapidly hardening cock dropped by his side. And there might have been a groan heard. Hard to say because it was at this precise moment that the good doctor made his fourth mistake of the evening. 

He looked at the shirt that the good detective picked out to go with the trousers and boots. It was here that one could honestly say that Captain John H Watson lost his  
shit. For the detective had decided that a black mesh half shirt tank thingee was the perfect item to go with the shiny black tight vinylness going on. John could see little pockets of perfect snow white detective skin between the meshness. He noticed the dusty pink of the detective's hardened nipples and the glow the warehouse lighting had on his silver nipple rings. What? John's mind backed up a moment...nipple rings? What the fuckity fuck? He closed his eyes, opened them, rubbed them and looked again. Yup two sparkling silver rings nestled in the dusty pinkness of the nipples framed nicely by the meshness. Quick action was needed by John and quickly. He needed to derail his current line of thinking. The line that had him suckling on the rings...tracing the pert hard nubs with his tongue. Recite the bones in the feet...just not the bones of the feet currently ensconced in black vinyl. Think of Mycroft in a thong....yes that's it. Think of something that is bound to stop all arousal dead in its tracks. Yes Mycroft in a thong...wearing boots...NO Sherlock in a thong wearing boots. NO NO NO! Think what is the one thing that always puts him off of sex....hmm Mary. Yes think of Mary. Home in bed in her flannel night gown.....

John quietly slipped off of his box perch and slid down onto the cold cement warehouse floor. He could feel the big fat tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He closed his eyes and all went black. When he awoke it was black. He felt warmth and wetness and the urge to suckle. He nestle closer to the bulge and began to mouth at the warm shiny surface...  
"John are you awake?"  
"Hmm...."  
"John are you awake?'  
"Sherlock?" John opened his eyes and looked in the direction of his dear friend's voice which was up not straight. Straight ahead was the warm wet bulge which so happened to belong to a certain consulting detective. Fuck! thought John, it is really bad form to attempt to suck your flatmate through his shiny black tight vinyl trousers.  
"Sherlock what happened?" John asked pretending that he had just been lying in the detective's lap minding his own business.  
"Before or after you attempted to fellatio me?" Fuckity fuck fuck well that went well. The good news was that the detective's own member did not seem to mind the intrusion. Although John need notice a wee amount of saliva on the bulge. He wasn't sure what the appropriate protocol was in this instances. Does he wipe it off. Pretend it isn't there and hope it goes away. The problem with that is vinyl is not know for its absorptive properties...Damned those pants are tight and fuck is Sherlock really that big. At this point John's eyes may have begun to roll back in his head. It is hard to say for it was at this moment that John made yet another fateful mistake. 

John shook his head and decided that he would man up and look his friend in the eyes as opposed to where his eyes were currently residing. And yes for the record John H Watson is a total size queen. So sue him! So he looked up but fate being a bitch decided that at that particular moment the overheard warehouse lamp would catch the detective's right nipple ring and it would sparkle. In John's aroused addled mind he would say it winked at him and well....John decided at that moment to throw the baby out with the bath water, to jump the queue on the ride to hell. He leaned forward licked his lips for good measure and attached himself to the detective right nipple and began to for a better word....nurse.  
"John?'  
"hmm" he said around the pert nipple in his mouth causing a certain detective to emit a interesting noise a cross between a squeak and a moan. Sherlock would deny any noise had escaped those perfect cupid shaped lips...  
"Mary?"  
"Who?"  
"Mary, your wife?"  
"Forget about her she shot you"  
"Yes I remember" followed by another squeak/moan as John decided to answer all questions without releasing the detective's now bright pink and very hard nub.  
"Your child she is carrying" the detective tried another route.  
"Not mine, shoot blanks."John mumbled against the nub.

 

"You're not gay" squeaked Sherlock. This time it was definitely a squeak.  
"Bi-sexual"  
"Always something"Sherlock relaxed into John and began to card his fingers through the good doctors hair.  
"Sherlock?" John sat up quickly jostling Sherlock as he stared at the wide eyed detective.  
"Yes John."  
"Have you been looking at the porn on my laptop?" John asked innocently.You see somewhere in John's reptile brain he had remembered where he had seen the current ensemble his flatmate was sporting right down to the silver nipple rings. John had many a good night with that particular video. He had chosen it for the sole reason that the actor had an uncanny resemblance to his mad flatmate  
"It was for a case."  
"What was for a case?"  
"The video, porn actors were being murdered and well the only way was to go undercover. They assured me I wouldn't need to do anything with anyone. They said I would be fine on my own..." Yes he was fine on his own John thought very fine. That thing he did with the plug fueled John's wank for a month.  
"So you made a porno and did not bother to tell me."  
"It was when you were planning you wedding to Mary, Didn't seem to be the right time."  
"Sherlock?'  
"Yes, John."  
"is there really a case?'  
"Of course John."  
"Are we really locked in this warehouse?"  
"No John."  
"Sherlock?'  
"Yes, John?'  
"What is the name of this case?"  
"How to seduce your straight former flatmate and best friend or as I like to call it Knight in Black Vinyl"  
"Sherlock, take me home."  
"Back to your flat?"  
"No you berk back home to Baker Street."  
"Gladly John."


End file.
